Nowadays many office workers who usually sit on the chairs and face computers during their working-time have no time to take exercise for extended periods, so that their health is deteriorated.
Accordingly, a chair is developed in which an exercise assembly is attached to a conventional chair. Therefore, exercise may be taken in the office. However, the existing chairs have hulking structures such as metal chains, which are cumbersome to be conveyed. Elastic members are also used in some existing constructions in which, usually, only the elastic force of the elastic members themselves is used, but the elastic force is too small to be adjusted and is inconvenient to be used.
To sum up, the chairs are obviously inconvenient and flawed during use due to the disadvantages in their structures. There is therefore a need for improvement.